Porter Love
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: Can a doctor and a porter together really work? I own nothing except mistakes. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Today Max Walker began his new job at Holby City working as a porter in the ED. Having a lot of confidence from his musical background, Max was less than nervous, plus his sister Robyn works in the ED as a nurse. In true Max style he was late making him faced with an angry Robyn and Big Mac. The beginning of his first shift went fairly slow as Mac showed him the ropes, of which Max was clearly disinterested in.

Someone caught Max's eye; a well dressed good-looking woman. He stood in delight as he took her every detail in. She wore black patent high heels and was dressed in a tight black skirt, blue shirt buttoned low to show enough cleavage to attract attention but not enough to be unprofessional, finished with a smart black suit jacket. Her dark brown hair fell in a perfect bob and make up immaculately applied. Noting her heading outside, he decided to follow.

Max's face soon enough lit up as he saw she was a smoker as he was too. Thinking of the perfect way to start a conversation, he walked towards her.

"Have you got a lighter I can borrow?" He asked as he admired her beauty up close.

Without speaking a word the woman pulled her lighter from her pocket handing it to Max.

"Thanks... You don't have a cigarette do you?" he asked cheekily.

The woman looked at him smiling at his cheekiness.

"You're new aren't you?" She smirked handing him a cigarette.

"First day" He said giving her a thankful smile "I'm Max" he informed as he lit his cigarette.

"Zoe" she smiled.

"So Zoe, what do you do?" He leant against the wall next to her, making conversation but also wanting to get to know her.

"Me? I'm..." Zoe went to answer before she was cut off.

"Let me guess" Max played, standing back up straight to eye her up down; trying to guess her job "Receptionist?"

"Close" She teased "No, I'm the lead consultant here" She grinned proudly.

"Are you?" Max rhetorically asked not quite believing who she was; his boss. However this didn't put Max off at all, he knew he'd have to work harder because she was higher up the food chain. Zoe just smiled as she often got this response when people found out her role.

Finishing her cigarette first, she stubbed it out with her heel before walking away smiling to herself. Stopping at the entrance she called back to Max "When you get paid I'll be expecting that cigarette back" Zoe continued to tease enjoying every minute.

"Come on let me spoil you, I'll get you two" He replied giving her a cheeky wink.

Head resting against the cold concrete wall Max knew from that moment Zoe was a force to be reckoned with, also he could tell she was a good time girl, this made him want her even more.

* * *

**Most chapter will include scenes from Casualty but I will put my twist on them and add/change dialogue, I'm not pairing them together straight away I'm going to include a lot of flirting first ;-) Please review so I know your thoughts, your reviews will decide whether I carry on or not :) Twitter - ymasunicorn | R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter full of Max being cheeky! asdfghjkl the clip for next Saturdays ep, Zax! They are just too cute. ASDFGHJKL Sunetra Sarker tweeted me too, I nearly died aha! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Max settled into his new job relatively easy, he got along great with the team and in particular Zoe. Since Max came along Zoe hardly ever smoked alone; she'd found a 'smoking partner'. The attraction between the doctor and porter was clear to both but neither acted on their feelings just yet. Zoe enjoyed the frisson between them, nearly everyday they'd flirt and give each other slight glances.

Today, Zoe was up against it at work; with Connie overlooking her every move and Guy breathing down her neck, she was less impressed with Max's attempts of flirting.

"Nice shoes today boss" He complimented her as he moped up spilt tea, he called her 'boss' because he knew how much she hated it.

"Oh be original, Max" she replied as she continued to write out a patient note before innocently looking down at her heels, wondering why men always complimented a woman on her shoes.

"I'm just saying, they're nice shoes and I happened to notice them when you were walking upstairs in front of me earlier" Max grinned, taking her empty coffee cup from her hand.

Zoe laughed at this; she knew he wouldn't have looked there, no man would have. "Well, I don't believe for a second that if you were walking upstairs behind me you'd be looking at my shoes" She replied smirking as she walked away; strutting and waggling her hips more than usual to tease him.

"Fair enough" he muttered, his eyes hypnotised by Zoe's backside.

Walking out of Resus, Fletch noted where Max's vision was.

"You'll go blind" He joked, bringing Max out of his trance.

"If I went blind and her ass was the last thing I saw, I'd be happy" Max replied absentminded but truthfully as Fletch gave him a disapproving look. "What?" He said unable to stop smiling "You're saying you've never looked?"

"Of course I have" Fletch proudly admitted "Between us lads, we voted Zoe hottest woman in the ED" He informed Max. Not helping over hear their conversation, Cal jumped in.

"We talking about Zoe?" Cal butted in uninvited.

"Yeah" Fletch & Max answered in unison.

"A woman with great assets" Cal winked, emphasising the 'ass' part before grabbing some folders and walking off.

* * *

**Will be uploading another chapter again tonight; they will be getting together very soon! Please leave a review; any ideas or ways of improvement are always welcome! Follow my Twitter - ymasunicorn**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; enjoy, R & R!**

* * *

"Oh great, this is all I need" Zoe cursed as she lifted her car bonnet up.

"Need a man?" Max waltzed over after seeing her struggle.

"Probably, know any?" she gave a quick witted reply, sighing placing her hands on her car which chose the end of a very bad day not to start.

"Ha ha, very funny" Max said sarcastically making Zoe smile "Move over, let me have a look"

"Since when did you know anything about cars?"

"I worked in a garage for a bit when I was mid teens" he replied, fiddling around.

"Right" She said sounding unconvinced as she looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"If you make things worse you pay to get it sorted"

"Because you don't have enough money, right?" Max rhetorically asked, knowing full well Zoe was minted. Zoe just rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Come here" Max beckoned her for help "Hold that" he said as Zoe for once did as she was told. As their hands briefly touched a spark ignited between them.

Max edged closer to Zoe which she did notice but didn't mind as she actually like their closeness.

"If I fix your car, what do I get in return?" He spoke, his face nearly touching hers.

"A lift home if you're lucky" she smiled in return making Max mirror her current emotion.

Zoe became so engrossed in what Max was doing so didn't realise as he was fiddling about with the car, he was always lovingly looking at her. Looking up her eyes met his.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, paranoid as of why he was staring at her.

Turning shy and blushing Max looked away quickly before reconnecting his eyes with hers.

He let out a small chuckle before saying "No, you look beautiful"

The two paused for a split second before Max filled the gap between them; his lips touching hers. Zoe returned the kiss with just as much force, deep down she'd always wanted this, there's an undeniable chemistry between them. The kiss was soft but meaningful and lasted for a few seconds before they were forced apart by a passer-by, but to them the kiss lasted forever. As they unnaturally broke apart, Max continued to fix her car as Zoe answered an important phone call.

"All fixed" He told her, wiping his hands as she ended her phone call.

"Thanks Max, I owe you" Zoe said, securing the car bonnet down.

"I'll hold you to that" He winked before walking away.

* * *

**The chapters will start to get longer as for now I want to have their chemistry before they get together. I have a writing bug today so I may upload another chapter! ;-) Twitter - ymasunicorn | **


	4. Chapter 4

Since their kiss something changed between Zoe and Max. The atmosphere became more intense and the sexual tension grew stronger. The ED was fairly quiet today so Zoe decided to have an admin day and told anyone if she was needed to page her.

"This is Robyn Miller, hit by a car" Jeff informed Connie as they rushed the injured nurse into Resus followed by a petrified Max.

"I want Zoe to treat her, she's the best doctor in this ED" Max demanded as Connie shot him a death stare.

"Zoe's busy so I'm afraid I'll have to do for now" Connie said, checking Robyn's leg injury "Can somebody get him out of here please" referring to Max as she saw the state he was in.

"No I want to stay with my sister!" He cried as he was dragged from Resus by Fletch.

Taking a 5 minute break from the paperwork, Zoe decided to check everything was running smoothly, she sped up as she got closer to Resus she heard Max's cry. Hearing the over familiar sounds of her Jimmy Choo's clicking on the floor, Max turned pulling away from Fletch, tears cascading down his face.

"What the hell has happened?!" She exclaimed seeing the state Max was in.

"Zoe" He cried as he lunged towards her, falling into her arms and she caught him. She cradled him closely as he cried into her neck not caring who saw; his sister was hurt, he had a right to be upset.

"Shh, it'll be okay, everything's going to be okay" Zoe stroked his hair as she nuzzled her head into his smelling his apple shampoo, as she tried to appease him "Come on, let's get you a drink"

Max nodded as he pulled away, his eyes red and puffy. Placing a comforting hand on his back, Zoe led him to the staff room where she closed the door so they weren't interrupted. Sitting on the bar stool Max gratefully smiled at Zoe as she made him a cup of coffee.

"What happened" She asked in a whisper, passing him the steaming mug.

"We were about to cross the road to the bus stop, this car came from fucking no where and hit her flying" He stuttered, tears on the brink of falling again. Zoe looked at him in sympathy, she was good with distraught relatives of patients but she didn't know how to properly comfort Max whilst still keeping her professionalism. "What if she dies Zoe? I mean you should have seen when they scooped her up, was awful to watch" He tried to explain but his breathing became more rapid, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, okay, try to calm down Max" Zoe pulled him into another embrace; his head crying into her shoulder, hands holding her back as she held and rested her cheek on his head. They stayed like this until Max's crying eased and because neither of them wanted to let go just yet.

Max was the first to break up their hug as his back started to stiffen, feeling him move away Zoe watched as he straightened up his back and say "Sorry" nodding towards the wet patch on her blouse.

Looking down to see the damage Zoe chuckled "Don't worry" which made Max smile. Zoe placed her hand on his cheek, she felt him relax at her touch; his stubble rubbing again her palm. "Robyn will be fine, I promise, even if I have to treat her myself" She spoke softly.

"I did want you to treat her. I told Connie you're the best doctor here" He laughed, Zoe laughed along with him.

"The sooner she realises that the sooner she can get back to Keller, where she belongs" Zoe said.

"Oh darling its Darwin" Max impersonated Connie which made them both laugh even more.

Max still had his hands on Zoe hips as she stood between his legs, sliding her hand down from his cheek she rested both hands on his shoulders. She felt his warm breath on her skin as he got lost in her brown eyes. This time, it was Zoe who made the first move. Ever so slightly she dropped her head down to his level, kissing him gently at first. As the kiss got more passion she opened her mouth faintly allowing Max's tongue in, their tongues danced as Max pulled her even more closer, feeling her heart beat against his chest. After a few minutes the two broke away naturally for air, Zoe sealed their kiss with a peck on his soft lips.

Soon enough they were once again forced out of one another's grasps as Charlie burst through the door to tell Max Robyn was waking up, before following Charlie's lead, Max looked back at Zoe who simply flashed a heart-felt smile in his direction which he returned.

The kiss played on both Max and Zoe's mind, how long before they both gave in to temptation?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update tomorrow as I'm off to Wales. Please leave a review! Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise if this is no good as I'm running out of ideas for this story! Again, I don't own anything apart from spelling errors! R & R :) **

* * *

The end of a long shift meant a night spent at the Hope and Anchor. All the gang was there including Zoe and Max. Sitting next to Ash she wasn't paying attention to the conversations happening around her, she focused on Max chatting up a blonde in a very short skirt. Admittedly she was jealous but refused to let it show, instead she bit her tongue and vowed she'd have him later.

"You're looking pleased with yourself" Robyn said to Max and he reclaimed his chair.

"Just got her number" He grinned simultaneously as he nodded at the young blonde "She plays her cards right and I'll be taking her home"

Over hearing Zoe and Charlie's conversation about her recent phone call with Nick, Connie joined in.

"You know Nick Jordan?" Connie Questioned shocked as Zoe spoke highly of him. Connie and Nick worked together up in Darwin for a while, the two got on but were never as close as he and Zoe are, nowhere near as close.

"Yeah, Nick and I are old friends" She replied, taking a swig of her red wine smiling at the thoughts of her and Nick together, how she missed those days.

"You were more than that Zoe" Charlie chirped, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you two were together" Connie said rather shocked.

"That happened a long time ago" Zoe corrected, looking over at Max who was listening to every word.

"What happened?" Connie nosed.

"It just didn't work out" Zoe answered subtly, not wanting to give too much away.

Connie sat back in her chair and reminisced "God, I haven't seen him in years" her thoughts coming out of her mouth "that man could charm the knickers off a nun."

"Not wrong there" Zoe laughed with the others as she agreed with Connie; Nick could charm anyone with just a knee dropping wink.

"So can I, or the knickers off a doctor" Max piped up making everyone chuckle, he was beginning to get fed up of hearing about the famous Nick Jordan. Zoe knew this comment was aimed at her and could tell he was jealous, the way he was glaring at her confirmed her silent beliefs.

Before downing the contents of her wine glass and excusing herself from the gathering, Zoe headed outside for a cigarette knowing full well Max was already out there. Just as he sparked up, Zoe took it from him which didn't phase him as this was a regular habit.

"So, this Jordan bloke" Max began, as he retrieved his cigarette from her.

"Are you jealous Mr Walker?" She smirked blowing smoke from her mouth. He immediately knew she was flirting as she never called him 'Mr Walker' unless she was being sarcastic, flirting or wanted something.

"Like you are with that blonde?" He hit back.

"Oh please, if you think blondes have more fun then you've clearly not had a decent brunette" She teased.

"Worth a test drive" Max said moving closer to Zoe, as he looked in her eyes he noted the fire burning in them.

"I haven't had mine yet" Zoe continued to tease, batty her eyelashes.

"What about now" Max breathed, filling the gap between them; there lips in touching distance. Taking this as his opportunity he pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Mine or yours?" a breathless Zoe asked. Not saying a word he answered her question by taking her hand and leading her to his house.

.

Max's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he unzipped Zoe's dress, falling to the floor it revealed her matching red laced underwear. Leaving kisses over her torso and neck Max paused as Zoe lifted his top over discarding it on the already messy floor, biting down on her collarbone as she straddled him.

"Oi you! That better not leave a mark" She groaned, her hips grinding against his.

"Better than the blonde?" She grinned as she watched him panting, post sex.

"Definitely" He managed to reply before roughly grabbing her hips and flipping her over, making Zoe let out a dirty laugh which only she could pull off; now he was in charge.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad, if you guys have any ideas for this story or anything you guys would like me to add into this story please let me know as it would be a help as I'm stuck for ideas! Leave your suggestions as a review or tweet them me - ymasunicorn.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stirring in her sleep Zoe awoke to the sight of Max still fast asleep next to her. Adjusting her eyes to the blinding light she carefully removed herself from between the sheets, not wanting to wake him up, scooping up his Jersey from the bedroom floor she slipped it over her head and made her way to the bathroom. The two had secret liaisons for months now with no one suspecting a thing. They were always careful not to get caught and left the fun and games until after work. Unexpectedly they have made a strong bond, she was his best friend.

"I was wondering where you went" Max stretched as he woke up, Zoe returning back into his bed "that's my top" he joked noting Zoe's oversized top.

"Here" she said "have it back" discarding of the Jersey where she found it.

"That's better" Max grinned, nuzzling his head into her neck throwing an arm around her pulling her tighter. Neither of them had work today and it wasn't long before sleep descended on both once again.

.

"What was that?" Zoe asked as she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"What" He replied, briefly drawing himself away from kissing her neck "It's nothing" he kissed her, carrying on with their intimate moment.

Gripping the sheets Zoe panted heavily, she was so close until a knock on Max's bedroom door disturbed them.

"Fuck" she whispered to Max who towered over her.

"Max, I hope you're still not asleep, it's the afternoon!" Robyn bellowed through the closed-door.

"I'm busy" he replied in short, he wanted to continue making love to the doctor beneath him, not a conversation with his sister. The locked pair stayed frozen, not moving from each other and praying she'd leave soon.

"I brought you some food on my way back from work" Robyn told, threatening to open the door as the pushed down the handle.

"Like I said, I'm busy, leave it outside"

Ignoring him, she barged into his room uninvited. As she did so Zoe thought fast and pulled the duvet over the both of them.

"For fuck sake, Robyn I said I was busy!" Max exclaimed under the covers.

"Shit, sorry" She apologised, slightly blushing as she realised what was occupying him "I didn't realise it was that kind of 'busy'." Placing his food on his bed side table she noted the NHS badge, curiously picking it up checking the name she was shocked at who it revealed.

"Have you gone yet?" Max questioned as he began to get impatient, Zoe's teasing didn't help the situation either.

"Why have you got Zoe's work ID badge in your room?"

* * *

**Please leave a review, would be lovely as I enjoy reading them :) Twitter - ymasunicorn. | Also, if you've any ideas for this story let me know via review, PM or twitter, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe's eye widened, kicking herself at how she forgot to hide her badge under the bed with her other stuff. Max looked down into her eyes for an answer, do they come clean or pass it off? They loved the idea of getting caught, it added to the excitement, but this was too risky. Shaking her head, Max took this as Zoe's silent way of telling him not to come clean.

"Robyn, what are you on about?" Max asked his sister who was dangerously close to finding the truth.

"Why do you have Zoe's ID badge in your room?" She repeated.

Once again, Max looked at Zoe for the answer. 'Say you took it because you have an unhealthy obsession with me' Zoe mouthed to him as a suggestion. Rolling his eyes he replied that was a ridiculous idea as he knew Robyn wouldn't fall for it.

"It's not" Max lied.

"It is, I've got it in my hand. Zoe's ID badge" Robyn said, looking at the badge then over to the bed. In her head, she put two and two together and managed to work it out for herself. "Oh my God, is Zoe under there with you?!" She exclaimed.

"What? No!" He protested "Can we talk later or something" a desperate Max pleaded. The sound of the bedroom door slam confirmed Robyn had left his room, making them jump in the progress. Stripping the blanket from them, they both took a breath of air before Max removed himself from Zoe.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll talk to her" He kissed Zoe's forehead, sliding his joggers on he travelled downstairs to try to talk Robyn out of her accusations. Zoe began to get dressed, deciding it would be better if she left.

.

"She's not having any of it" Max panted as he ran up the stairs to tell Zoe, who was sat on his bed putting her designer heels back on "Why don't you try to persuade her, threaten to sack her or something"

"I'm not that cruel!" She smirked "I'm fine with her knowing as long as she keeps it to herself, and I've heard Robyn gossip before, it won't be secret for long"

Max sighed as he sat next to Zoe, speaking softly he questioned "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we've out run our course" Zoe whispered, her fingers intertwining with his "Robyn finding us was a wake up call, we couldn't carry this on forever could we?" Max simply shrugged his shoulders, not wanting them to end, he loves her. Grabbing her bag Zoe stood up straightening her skirt before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Seeing her walk away was heart breaking for him, he threw himself back on the bed in anger, sadness and regret.

Ahead of leaving, Zoe saw Robyn out the garden smoking. Inhaling a deep breath, she knew they two women needed to talk or else work would be a nightmare as well as extremely awkward. Robyn took a long drag of her cigarette, rolling her eyes at Zoe's appearance.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here" Zoe began "Yes it was me in bed with Max"

"Zoe, you're years older than him!"

"We're both consenting adults" She corrected Robyn as she looked away in disgust "Are you going to keep this to yourself?"

"Haven't decided yet" Robyn faced Zoe after stubbing her finished fag out on the floor.

"Robyn this is serious, I could lose my job" Zoe pleaded, the tone of her voice worried but sending a warning.

"You should have thought of that before you dropped your knickers" Robyn hissed.

"Excuse me, both myself and Max are adults, Max doesn't need your permission on who he sleeps with!"

"It's wrong Zoe!" Robyn stood up leaving the conversation.

"Max will lose his job too" Zoe called after her, ignoring Robyn's comment "You wouldn't want your brother to be jobless again, would you?" Zoe manipulated.

"Half brother" Robyn corrected as Zoe strutted towards her.

"Just think about it before you do anything stupid. Think about what Max wants instead of always putting yourself first" Zoe demanded before walking away, leaving Robyn speechless.

Zoe's words bounced around Robyn's head for the rest of the day, on the one hand she was appalled at Zoe and Max's relationship but Zoe was right, they are both adults and Robyn can't dictate who Max sees. The thoughts of the repercussions from a fall out if she did blow their secret; both Zoe and Max would lose their jobs and Max would more than likely hate Robyn.

What's she going to do?

* * *

**What will Robyn decide to do? You'll have to stay tuned! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they make my day! Again, my apologies if this chapter is lame, I'll try heat it up a bit. Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	8. Chapter 8

The atmosphere was unusual tense, Zoe and Max kept a distance between them as they were still unaware of Robyn's choice. Unable to resist each other, Zoe checked around to see whether Robyn was near before she brushed past Max, her hand swiftly and deliberately brushing past the zip of his trousers. Max smirked as he knew Zoe's intentions, he watched her walk away, his eyes occupied with her perfect backside.

"Max!" Robyn shouted, watching the scene "I need you to transfer this patient please, if you're not too busy" she raised her eyebrows at her brother as she tried to get his mind and eyes off Zoe. Max took one last look at Zoe who was watching from the corner of her eye before taking the patient from Robyn, who stormed over to her boss.

"Zoe, a word please" She demanded, her voice at a warning tone.

"Excuse me?" Zoe raised one eyebrow at the nurse, Robyn still needed to speak to Zoe with respect, ignoring the situation Zoe was still her boss. "Yes, you can have a word, wait in my office and I'll be through in a second"

"How can I help?" Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of her desk facing a furious Robyn.

"You & Max" Robyn began.

"I told you, whatever it was, it's over" Zoe jumped in.

"He's fallen head over heels for you, Zoe" Robyn confessed, leaving Zoe more than stunned "after you left the other day, we sat down and had a chat, you mean more than you think to him."

Zoe gave a small nod of encouragement urging Robyn to continue.

"I'm not going to blow your secret" She told "You make him happy and I don't want to ruin that, so I'll keep quiet"

"Thank you" Zoe smiled, relieved she wasn't going to spill. Robyn turned to leave, grabbing the door handle Zoe spoke "for the record, he makes me happy too, I wouldn't hurt him" Zoe promised.

Even though the concept of her boss and brother having sex repelled Robyn, they were happy, and it wasn't hers or anyone else's place to break that happiness. Exchanging grateful and understanding smiles, Robyn left. Breathing out deeply Zoe was relieved, that was one less thing she had to worry about.

.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked Zoe as she entered his 'private room' which was actually a storage cupboard transformed into Max's own personal office.

"I spoke to Robyn" Zoe declared "She's not going to say anything" she beamed, as Max rose from his chair, cupping her face as he kissed her passionately.

"Max" Zoe mumbled against his lips "I can't stay long" she told him as his hands wandered further up her tight black pencil skirt. Ignoring her, Max pulled her skirt up her legs allowing them freely to wrap around his torso as he picked her up, balancing her against the wall he moved his attention from her lips to her neck, tracing hot kisses all the way down until he reached her slightly exposed chest, biting gently on her breast enjoying her groans of frustration and pleasure.

"Max" Zoe gasped as he finally stopped teasing and pushed into her.

"We shouldn't have done that in here" Zoe told Max as she straightened out her clothes, a smirk corning on both of their mouths.

"Yes, okay boss" He replied sarcastically knowing it would probably happen again "don't get your knickers in a twist"

Checking the corridor was people free before leaving, she turned to face Max was last time before say "I'm not wearing any" She grinned, nodding at the purple lace discarded on the floor, leaving Max standing laughing to himself.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad, don't forget to leave a review! Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a naughty chapter but nothing too graphic I'd say! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you wearing my boxers?" A voice Zoe knew only too well whispered in her ear. It was no other than Max who'd crept up on her whilst she was enjoying a coffee break in the canteen. Her eyes followed his as he occupied the chair opposite her.

"Yes" She hated to admit "I didn't bring any clean so I took a pair of yours, problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm just wondering if they are clean or not" Max laughed.

"Well I checked for white stains before hand" She laughed, sipping her coffee.

"Yours or mine tonight?" Max asked. Lately, he couldn't get enough of her, nearly everyday they'd see each other.

"Jheeze Max" Zoe playfully rolled her eyes as she placed her empty mug on the table "give a woman a rest"

"Just can't keep my hands off you" He teased.

"I can tell" she agreed "well, if you're coming to mine you'll have to bring food and drink because I'm all out"

"You know, for a doctor, you're not very organised" Max cheeked, dodging Zoe as she swatted him on his bicep.

"You know for a porter, you should be pushing trolley's not your luck with the boss"

"As long as I'm sleeping with the boss, I can push anything I like" Max threw her a slight wink before heading back down to the ED.

Savouring the 3 minutes she had left of her break, Zoe remained in the canteen cradling her second mug of coffee. Her thoughts on Max, sex and their relationship in general. The sex was great, there was no doubt about it, Zoe didn't want it to get boring. A few minutes thinking time & she knew the perfect way to really heat things up.

.

"Zoe" Max called, wandering up the stairs into her bedroom. Hearing her rustling around in her en suite bathroom, he perched on the bed waiting for her.

Opening to door Max was hypnotised by what he saw; Zoe dressed in a black with purple lace Basque and matching suspenders which held her singular pinstriped stockings up.

"Wow" He gasped as she strutted over to him, standing in between his legs.

"Like it?" She teased biting her lip, already knowing the answer.

"There are no words that can describe how much I like it" He replied, his fingers tracing up and down her thighs, hands finding her backside "I thought we were going to watch a film"

"We can do that if you want, but I thought this would be far more entertaining" Zoe said seductively, leaning down to kiss him as her fingers toyed with the hair at the nap of his neck.

"I can't wait any longer" He mumbled against her lips as he filled the gap between them by pulling her on top of him, both falling back onto the mattress where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad or cringey! Please R & R, follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"How was the wedding?" Max asked as Zoe walked into reception, having not seen her in days.

"Miserable" She answered, placing two boxes of admin on the reception desk for Louise to carry to her office. "The church was cold, the service was boring and the grooms father made a creepy pass" She complained, her face turning disgusted as she re lived the event "But, you can't beat a couple of days in Dudley... Did you miss me?" She teased, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just a bit" He chuckled. In fact, he had missed her a great amount but no doubt they'd spend tonight together. "I still can't believe there's a bride who'd risk inviting you to her wedding"

"I didn't drink that much!" Zoe exclaimed, Max knowing her too well.

"No, what I mean is, there's a man in a marrying mood and then he sees you" He sweet talked her watching her grin "Bit risky that isn't it!"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Max?" She teased; the way he spoke was as if he wanted to marry her.

"What I'm saying is that every man wants to marry you, and the man who does finally make an honest woman of you will be the luckiest guy in the world" He said in a serious and loving tone, making Zoe blush; she wasn't used to people being nice to her. Watching her do so, he quickly changed the subject "Anyway, I hope you knocked granddad back when he made a pass" Max said, jealous of another man giving Zoe attention.

"Of course I did" she replied, batting her eyelashes proving her innocence as he followed the trail to her office.

"Good I'm glad" He said, shutting the office door with a swift kick. Drawing the blinds so the two had complete privacy, Max kissed Zoe as she leant again her desk. Breaking away, he undid the belt of her coat and snaked his arms in and around her waist pulling her closer, running his fingers up and down her back as she responded by looping her arms around his neck. "His pace maker would give up if he had a session with you" Max cheekily grinned making Zoe laugh.

"That's why I like them young, so they can keep up" She mumbled against his lips, once again her lips connecting with his. As their embrace got heated Zoe, drew away in time as Charlie came bursting into her office, making the two lovers jump.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked Zoe as Max stood with his hands in his pockets, looking very shifty.

"Yes, I was just telling Max about the basic life support course he'll need to take, for when he's ever alone with a patient" Zoe lied, quick thinking.

"That's a good idea" Charlie nodded, agreeing as he believed Zoe.

"Anything you needed?" said Zoe.

"Yeah, RTC in bound, ETA roughly 5 minutes." the senior charge nurse informed the clinical lead.

"Thanks, I'm coming now" Zoe smiled gratefully taking her coat off and grabbing her stethoscope as Charlie exited her office.

"Go on then" Max said ushering her out of the office "do your thing boss"

"I'll see you later" Zoe whispered seductively, winking at Max as they parted ways.

* * *

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slowly losing ideas for this fanfic, but I'm trying to continue it for as long as I can so if you've any ideas/suggestion hit me with them! I apologise for any spelling mistakes or errors! **

* * *

Waking up to the strong smell of alcohol on herself and the room, it wasn't until Zoe put her hand on her forehead that she realised she had a splitting headache and was burning up. The loud snores coming from the sleeping man next to her wasn't making matters any better.

"Max, stop snoring" She elbowed him as she attempted to wake him up.

"Max!" She exclaimed as the noise continued, normally didn't usually snore, not this loudly. Zoe slowly sat up as she turned to face him, her eyes widened in shock as it wasn't Max led next to her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She bellowed at the now awake stranger.

"Definitely not Max" he replied, scratching his head as he looked up at Zoe "although, if you're his bird then I wish I was him" he grinned, his morning breath repulsing a horrified Zoe. Luckily, they were both fully clothed but neither had any recollection of what happened last night.

Trying to cope with her pounding head, Zoe stood up slowly before following the trail of empty beer cans down into the living where she was faced by the sight of Max, passed out on the sofa cuddling a blow up doll. Cursing at herself, memories from last night came flooding back to her; it was Max's house party.

Zoe found it quite amusing as she looked around the living room full of passed out bodies, she hadn't attended a party like last night in years. Considering she was the oldest person there, no one noticed as she fitted in well. In fact, she got chatted up last night many of times but Max was quick to reclaim what was his. Both Robyn and Lofty now knew about Zoe and Max, and were completely fine with it, there wasn't much they could do to stop them anyway.

Looking down at Max who was still sleeping like a baby, she contemplated whether or not to wake him up or go home, after all she was due on shift tonight.

"Max" she shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"Huh" Max woke up as he fell off the sofa looking confused "Why are you up so early?" He asked groggy, holding his now thumping head in his palms.

"It's 12 in the afternoon" She chuckled. Their discussion about how mental last night was soon cut short as they were interrupted by a worried Robyn.

"Zoe, I need your help, there's a girl upstairs and she's really ill. She's collapsed in the bathroom" Robyn informed hoping Zoe would help; it was handy having a doctor in the house.

"I'm sure she's just hung over" Zoe said, pointing around the room at the other hung over young people.

"But her skin has gone weird colour Zoe, it's yellow" Robyn said. Hearing this immediately set alarm bells off in Zoe's head as she headed upstairs in full doctor mode.

"Hello, can you hear me?" She asked the girl led on the floor, drifting in and out of consciousness. Asking again and checking her pulse, the girl was still not responding.

"We need an ambulance" Zoe ordered to Robyn who straight away ran for her phone, dialling 999.

Zoe struggled with her nausea and headache as she sat on the bathroom floor, staying with the girl until Robyn came back.

"Ambulance will be about 10 minutes" Robyn said "What's wrong with her?" She asked Zoe about the lifeless girl.

"Hepatitis I'd say, she'll need her stomach pumped or a major operation" Zoe said.

A long 10 minutes after and the ambulance had finally arrived as Max opened to door to let them in, luckily it was Jeff and Dixie. Hearing the familiar voices, Zoe cursed as she ran into Max's room pulling him in with her before the paramedics had a chance to see she was there.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Max whispered to Zoe who was on her hands and knees looking for her shoes underneath the bed.

"Best night I've had in a while" She beamed "You know I woke up next to a stranger? That hasn't happened in a while either"

"And it won't be happening again, because you're mine" Max said as his face dropped at the thought of Zoe with another man, pulling her in between his legs as he sat on the bed, holding her waist as she kissed him with fire.

* * *

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they do make me smile! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter full of Zax fluff :)**

* * *

Walking out of the ED Zoe sighed deeply whilst keeping her shoulders back, head, heels and middle finger high; she'd resigned. Finally she caved in and told Guy Self to 'stick his job up his arse' where her exact words. She obviously knew this was a big deal and knew there would be repercussions, but at this very time she didn't care, the only thing on her mind was how she was going to celebrate her freedom and the man she had in mind to help her celebrate was no other than Max.

_Are you free? Cheeky bottle of Vodka at mine with our name on it. Z x_

_I've always time for you, will be round in 5. M x_

Perfect, Zoe thought. Tonight would be about herself and Max, no admin to worry about or no worries about attending meetings about meetings, just them.

.

"How come you quit?" Max questioned, taking a shot of Vodka grimacing as it burnt his throat.

"Things just got too much Max, I was spending more time as an accountant than a doctor" She answered as Max nodded understandingly "I just want to get back to front line medicine again"

"Do you think you've made the wrong decision?" He asked.

"No" Zoe said deadpan "Now I can finally go back to being a normal doctor again"

"A normal doctor?" Max chuckled "what normal doctor sleeps with a porter?" He cheeked, trying to make her smile as he knew deep down she was hurting.

"If the porter is as good-looking as you are, then a clever doctor" Zoe played along with his teasing, reaching up for her lips to kiss his.

"You think I'm good-looking?" Max grinned, raising his eyebrows at Zoe as she flung her leg over him, straddling his lap.

"You're alright I guess" She breathed into his mouth as their kiss got more heated.

Hearing Zoe's groans of pleasure as Max kissed her neck, biting on her collar-bone leaving a trail of light marks, they wasted no time in undressing one another both eager to get in contact. Both inhaling a deep breath as he finally pushed into her.

"Max" Zoe cried as she climaxed, her finger nails digging into the back of his neck and shoulders.

"God, I love you" Max declared, throwing his head back as he panted for breath.

"Is that so" Zoe looked down at him rather pleased with herself, not taking his declaration seriously.

"Yes" he hesitated "I love you" He admitted as he stared into her brown eyes hoping for the same words to come from her mouth, his voice serious and faithful; he'd fallen deeply in love with her, for him their relationship wasn't a fling anymore.

Zoe's heart pounded, she wasn't going to declare her love for him as she wasn't sure she did love him and she had always vowed she'd never say she loves someone unless she meant it. Not wanting to ruin the 'moment' or upset him, Zoe simply spoke "You too".


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe sat against the headboard of her bed watching down as Max carelessly slept. The 3 words she hardly heard from anyone came from his mouth last night, they rang all night in her head. She couldn't sleep as she worried about her reply 'you too', did this mean she was agreeing? Did she feel the same? Zoe questioned herself in her mind, various people popping into her head, what would people say if she married Max? A doctor and a porter with a gaping age gap, could it really work? Running her red-painted nails through her hair, she gently removed herself from his side, leaving him fast sleep.

Another thing playing on Zoe's mind was the fact she was late, she hadn't had a period in nearly 2 months. Remembering she's too young to be experiencing the menopause, Zoe came to the conclusion she could be pregnant. She imaged having a son or daughter, smiling to herself in her head she planned out her child's first day at school. Her stomach and heart churned as reality hit her hard; she can't have children.

Sat on the edge of the bath, Zoe held on as she began to feel dizzy. Feeling the vomit travelling from her stomach up her Oesophagus she quickly threw her head in the toilet, throwing up violently.

Hearing the commotion, Max slipped his boxers on and ran to her aid "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked shocked placing a comforting hand on her back, he'd never seen Zoe like this before.

Zoe hummed in confirmation "can you pass me some tissue please?"

Taking sips of water, Zoe snuggled back into bed where she remained for the rest of the day. Considering she's still a senior consultant in the ED and needed to be in, Max was adamant she took the day off, appeasing her by telling her he'd sort Connie out.

.

Pulling up onto her drive, Zoe entered her house heading straight upstairs for the bathroom carrying a pharmacy bag in her hand.

Sitting in the same place on the side of the bath mimicking this morning, her hands trembled as she stared at third white stick waiting for an answer; either confirmation of everything she'd ever wanted or another deadly reality check. The two tests she took before hand confirmed everything, but she wasn't convinced just yet.

Choking slightly as she swallowed the formed lump in her throat, she faced her fate.

_Pregnant._

Tears of joy streamed down her face, she was going to be a mother. Max was the father, she was sure of that, she hadn't been with anyone else whilst being with him. His reaction dawned on her, what was he going to say? What if he doesn't want a child as he's so young?

"Zoe I hope you don't mind I took your spare keys earlier so I could pop by and check on you" Max chirped entering the bathroom as he looked the house for Zoe, his jaw dropped and heart stopped as he noted what she was holding.

"Zoe?" He said standing still, not knowing what else to say or do.

No words needed to be spoken, Zoe's face told Max everything he needed to know.

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope you're all still enjoying the story! I know Zoe falling pregnant is over used in fanfics but I have a huge plot twist coming up soon! Keep reviewing and follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :D again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologise in advance as this chapter is mainly speech :) mistakes are mine, not casualty or the characters! **

* * *

"Shit" Max whispered as the situation dawned on him "when did you find out?" he asked rather stupidly.

"About 2 minutes before you" Zoe replied, the tone of her voice annoyed at his question as the answer was obvious.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes attempting to take it all in; they were going to have a baby and going to become parents. Considering Max was in his twenties and Zoe was in her late thirties, he loved her he's certain of it, but the concept of having a baby whilst he was so young terrified him. The voices and questions in his head became all too much for Max as he ran out of the bathroom downstairs, heading for the front door. Zoe would never chase after a man, it wasn't in her repertoire but for the first time she ran after him, closing the front door before he had the chance to escape.

"What are you doing?" Zoe shouted shocked at his reaction as she blocked the exit.

"I can't do this Zoe, I'm too young to be a father" Max protested.

"I don't get you one single bit" she said calmly "last night you said you love me, now I'm knocked up you don't want anything to do with me! Typical fucking bloke, eh?" Her voice getting louder with every word.

"That's not fair" he argued.

"And you walking away is?" she hit back. Max paused at her comment knowing she was right, he debated his next words very carefully before speaking them.

"I do love you" he admitted speaking softly as he walked into Zoe's living room "but a baby, seriously? Can you really imagine us as parents?" he continued as he sat on the sofa, avoiding eye contact with Zoe "I don't want a baby, it's not on the list"

"What list?" Zoe spat.

"A list of things I want to do in life, touring with the band and stuff"

"And a baby will get in the way of that?" Zoe finished his sentence. She couldn't believe he was being like this, she had hoped he was different to other blokes she'd seen, she hoped he would stay. It's not the ideal relationship to bring a baby up in but Zoe had always wanted a child, it came across she's not the maternal type due to the barriers she put up around the sore subject. Sitting next to him on the sofa, Zoe angled her body towards his, grasping his hands in hers as she spoke in a low voice trying to see his side of the argument "I know it's a lot to take in.."

"Zoe, I'm not stupid. It's a massive amount to take it but I've made my choice clear, I don't want this baby" he declared, staring into her eyes noting the tears that were close to falling.

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned, although she had some sort of idea of what he meant.

"I think you should have an abortion" he suggested in all seriousness. Zoe's stomach churned at the thought of killing a baby under any circumstances, in her opinion it was equal to murder. The foetus now inside of her was a miracle, it was her miracle.

"No" she demanded "no, I'm not going to have an abortion because you don't want a child - I do want this baby and with or without your support I'm keeping it" She bellowed, shooting up from his side, tearing their hands apart as she did so.

"I'm the father and I have a say" he stood up facing a tamping Zoe.

"I'm the mother and it's growing inside of my body, not yours. You'll never know how much this baby means to me, Max" Zoe said as the tears began to fall staining her flawless skin on her cheeks "I'm keeping it"

"Zoe, please" Max tried to negotiate with her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Just go" she turned away in disgust "get out!" She repeated as he ignored her first request.

Knowing he'd gone too far Max obeyed the orders and left her house, hanging his head in shame as he stepped outside. What had he done? His walk home was long and tiring, his thoughts wearing him out the most. Had he made the wrong decision? Zoe was going to do what she wanted as she always did, but Max felt bad at the idea of her bringing up a child on her own - his child. Back at Zoe's, she was currently led in bed fully clothed asleep. Mascara marks down her face clearly showed she'd cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**That was one of my twist but the big one will be at the end of the story! The next chapter will be about Tess and Zoe as I adore their friendship. Please review and follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

A wide awake Zoe sat alone at her kitchen table drumming her nails on the surface, as she tried her hardest to resist the packet of 20 cigarettes that caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Taking a gulp of her coffee, Zoe glanced up at kitchen clock; 6am. She wasn't due in on shift until 9 but couldn't sleep, the silence slowly drove her crazy as she decided to have a shower and get ready for work.

As she arrived in the ED near enough half an hour early, Tess noticed her early arrival.

"This is a first, Zoe Hanna early for work?!" Tess joked as she walked along side Zoe to the staff room.

"Don't get used to it, only a one-off because I couldn't sleep and was bored" Zoe replied placing her coat and bag in her locker. A wave of nausea overcame her as she held onto the side to keep her balance, which didn't go unnoticed by the senior charge nurse.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked; Tess and Zoe have a strong working bond but they're also close friends, Zoe was there for Tess whilst she went through an abortion and Tess was there for Zoe when she needed her.

"Yeah.." Zoe lied. She could tell by Tess's facial expressions she knew she was lying "no" she admitted as tears formed in her eyes.

Dismissing the nurses about to enter the staff room, Tess closed the door so the two women could talk in private. Not many people knew about Zoe and Max's relationship apart from Robyn, Lofty and Tess, who guessed what was going on after seeing how close they were and by seeing Max cheekily slapping Zoe's bum.

Cradling her fifth mug of coffee this morning, Zoe began to tell Tess everything with the confidence she'd try her best to either help or to be a shoulder to cry on.

"Yesterday I found out I was pregnant" Zoe revealed.

"Oh Zoe that's wonderful news, congratulations" Tess beamed.

"It's not wonderful, Max doesn't want it" Zoe continued "and now, I'm not sure I do either. I mean can you really see me as the perfect mother?"

"You don't have to be perfect Zoe, no one's perfect" Tess tried to appease her friend "I can't believe that Max doesn't want it"

"I think he's just scared, as am I" Zoe tried to see sense and the situation from Max's point of view "I was wondering if you could do an ultrasound today for me, see how far I'm gone?"

"Yes of course" Tess replied finishing her hot drink, placing the empty mugs in the dishwasher "now?"

"Yeah" Zoe smiled gratefully following Tess's lead to a free cubicle.

.

Zoe led on the freshly changed hospital bed, untucking her blouse from her skirt as Tess drew the curtains. A shiver ran down Zoe's spine as the cold gel landed on her stomach. Staring at the screen she waited for her new little life to appear, her eyes widening as she saw her baby for the first time. Soft tears of happiness fell as Tess pressed to Doppler into her stomach, hearing her baby's strong heartbeat.

"I'd say you were about 4-5weeks" Tess said to Zoe whose eyes were fixed on the screen "Zoe?" she said not getting an answer.

"It's so beautiful" Zoe said barely audible as she was hypnotised by the life that developed inside of her. Wiping the gel off her skin and re adjusting her clothes, Zoe pulled Tess into a tight hug, happy to have a friend like her.

.

Throughout her tiring 7 hour shift, Zoe had her baby on her mind all day, after today she was adamant she's going to keep it and be the best mother she can; with Max or no Max. Arriving back at her house she noticed him stood outside her front door like a lost puppy, he followed her through the door and into the living room.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked bluntly.

"To apologise - what I said yesterday I didn't mean it, I was in shock and I do want this baby" Max pleaded "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Zoe"

Zoe felt that Max's apology was genuine and he was genuine about wanting to be father, walking over to him, she cupped his face in her palms as she pulled his lips against hers. Feeling his smile against her lips she knew things were back to normal between them.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Max asked raising his eyebrows as he held Zoe close around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You've still got some making up to do, Mr Walker" Zoe teased, planting a single kiss on his lips before she led him upstairs.

* * *

**R & R, follow my Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	16. Chapter 16

Laying in bed Max propped himself up on his elbow as he rested his hand on a sleeping Zoe's now prominent bump. Now at 5 months pregnant they'd recently found out the sex of their baby; a boy. Both Zoe and Max were shocked as they were convinced they would be having a girl. A lot had happened for the couple over the past few months, Zoe and Max revealed their relationship and Zoe's pregnancy to the ED staff who were surprisingly happy and supportive of them. Max moved in with Zoe permanently after she took a minor tumble, scaring both of them as it could have been serious. Quitting smoking served a difficult challenge for Zoe but it was one she had overcome for hers and her sons health, Max on the other hand was still smoking like a chimney but never around Zoe as he knew the temptation would be too much.

Absent-mindedly Max played with Zoe's silk like hair as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as they discussed possible baby names.

"How about Jack?" Max suggested.

"Nah, too common, I've treated thousands of lads called Jack" Zoe disagreed.

"Fair enough" he replied "what about Oscar?"

"I like that" Zoe smiled as she ran her fingers on the outline of his faint six-pack "how about Noah? I don't know anyone called Noah, plus it's cute." she suggested looking up at Max as she waited for his answer.

"Noah" Max repeated, thinking about whether he liked the name or not "yeah, I love it"

"Noah it is" Zoe's smile stretched across her face as she leant up to kiss Max softly.

"Let's hope you get my looks and brains eh kid" Zoe chuckled to herself as she spoke her bump, rubbing smooth circles as she looked at Max who'd fallen asleep with this mouth open, snoring. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, Zoe trailed off to the kitchen to make herself some food leaving Max to sleep.

* * *

**Small filler chapter, will be finishing this story so stick with it and thanks to everyone who has so far! I chose Noah as their baby's name because both Jamie (Max) and Sunetra (Zoe) have boys in real life both called Noah and I think it's a sweet coincidence! A review would be lovely if you've got the time, also, follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	17. Chapter 17

Now full term, Zoe and Max were expecting their son at any moment. Stepping out from the steaming shower, Zoe sat naked on the edge of her bed after drying most of the wetness from her skin. Rubbing her hands over her smooth bump she grimaced at the shooting sensation in her lower abdomen. She could feel that her son would be born very soon, and was petrified about giving birth.

"You okay?" a concerned Max asked as he saw the pain in Zoe's face.

"Yeah" she replied as she sighed, looking into the mirror at her body "look at how fat I am, Max. I blame you" she complained, pointing to her bump.

"Zoe, you're pregnant not fat" Max chuckled as he sat next to her, leaving a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I hope I get my figure back straight away, so I can start wearing my dresses again" since getting bigger, Zoe mainly wore comfy clothes like joggers and a baggy top, never to work though; to work she wore dresses just not her usual tight body cons.

"Either way, you'll still be beautiful" Max said, kissing Zoe's forehead before walking into their en-suite bathroom.

"Your dad is such a charmer isn't he" Zoe giggled as she spoke softly to her bump. As she struggled to get up from the bed, Zoe felt a gush of wetness drop from her; her waters had broken. Inhaling and exhaling deeply but calmly Zoe leant on the bed, calling for Max.

"Max" she said hoping he would hear as another grimacing pain shot through her.

"MAX!" She shouted as loud as she could. Hearing her cries, Max ran to her side. Calling an ambulance and helping her put her dressing gown on, he walked her downstairs as the paramedics arrived.

.

"Come on Zoe, one last big push" Tess urged as Zoe was crowning.

"I can't do this" Zoe cried through gritted teeth, flinging her sweaty head back onto the pillow.

"You can do this" Max corrected her as he looked into her eyes, seeing the pain she was going through was torturing but if it meant meeting their baby boy, it was worth it. Squeezing onto Max's hand, digging her nails in as she did, on the next contraction Zoe gave an almighty push and with that baby Noah Walker was born healthy.

"Hey baby boy" Zoe cooed over her freshly born son as Tess placed him on her chest.

"I told you, you could do it" Max choked through the tears as he tucked a piece of hair behind Zoe's ear, kissing her and Noah on the head. Allowing Tess to take baby Noah to clean him up and check him over, Max held Zoe close.

"I love you" Zoe declared to Max, his heart stopped at these words; it was the first time she'd ever said that to him. Against all the odds, a doctor and porter loved each other and now had a child together, to them no one else mattered.

Before Max the chance to confirm he loves her too, Zoe held her breath in pain, her head tilting back as she did so. Suddenly, the alarms on the machines rung loud and clear alerting the medics something was seriously wrong. Holding her in his arms he cried as she closed her eyes "Zoe, please stay with me"

* * *

**Hope this was okay, stick around for the next (last) chapter! Please R & R and follow my Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	18. Chapter 18

Walking into Resus, Max took every step slowly all most like as if he didn't want to see her, his perfect girlfriend. Immediately after the machines had begun making the loud signals that echoed through the room, he was ushered from her side for hours. As he reached the hospital bed, he looked down at her; his Zoe. It amazed him how perfect she was, even at her worse she was still his everything.

Memories filled his head from when they first, when he first spoke to her asking for a lighter hearing her infectious laugh. He could still feel their first kiss on his lips, the taste of nicotine and Zoe's lipstick wasn't a pleasant mix but one he'd do anything to relive. Max didn't hold back the tears, he allowed them to fall as he remembered everything about Zoe; the good, the bad and everything he was going to miss.

Holding Zoe's hand, Max intertwined his fingers with hers one last time before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Feeling a warm touch on his back, he ever so slightly turned his head as he was faced with Tess of whom was holding baby Noah in her arms, waiting for Max to take him from her. Taking one last look at Zoe, he retrieved his son from the senior nurse, rubbing a smooth line with the tip of his finger on Noah's fragile cheek. Although he'd just been born, he was the replica of his mother.

"This is your mummy" Max informed the clueless infant as he nodded down at Zoe's lifeless body "she's one of the most perfect and wonderful women you could ever meet, and I'm so, so sorry you'll never get to meet her but I'll tell you about her everyday, I promise" he stuttered as the tears cascaded heavily down his already stained face as he held his son close to him.

"Max, they're ready to take Zoe now" Tess said softly not wanting to upset him anymore than he is, as she pointed to the porters entering Resus. Reluctantly Max gave a small nod knowing his time with the love of his life was now up forever.

"Goodbye Zoe Hanna, I'll always love you" Max cried still holding baby Noah as he gave Zoe one last kiss on her lips, hoping she'd wake up and return the kiss. He watched as her body was taken from Resus as the porters transferred her to the morgue, cruelly taking her from him. He wanted to keep her forever and never let her go, in his eyes, she was his Zoe Hanna.

Glancing down to his sleeping son Max realised he would always have a part of Zoe with him through Noah, it wasn't the same but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his son; he was proof of the love that was shared between a doctor and a porter.

* * *

**The end! I hope you guys don't hate me too much for that aha I'd always had this ending in mind since I started it, thanks to all who have stuck with this story, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I will be starting up another Zax fanfic soon so keep an eye out! Please R & R also tell me what you though over twitter - ymasunicorn xxx**


End file.
